Nightmares Before Christmas
'Nightmares Before Christmas '''is the final installment of Specy Spooktacular V. Roles Starring * Kringle * Phobia Featuring * Nutty * Random * Lil' Raccoon * Specter Plot Nutty, Random and Lil' Raccoon go trick-or-treating through town. They stop at one house where Kringle decorates his lawn with Christmas displays rather than Halloween ones. Random laughs while Lil' Raccoon is puzzled. Nutty proceeds to take one of the candy canes danging from Kringle's evergreen tree, but Kringle catches him in the act. Dropping his jawbreaker, Nutty flees, followed by Random and Lil' R. Kringle goes on to continue his holiday decorating. Phobia appears and looks at Kringle's house with disgust, then comes up with a dastardly scheme to scare him into the Halloween mood. As Kringle mounts the reindeer decorations on his roof, the nose of Rudolph briefly blinds him. He gets his vision back to see that all the reindeer have turned skeletal, and the Santa in the sled is headless. Kringle is so horrified that he slips off his roof. Random, Lil' R and Nutty stop for a candy break not too far away. Nutty reaches into his bag and pulls out an ornament, which was snagged from Kringle's tree. Mistaking it for his jawbreaker, Nutty bites into it and gets his mouth sliced up by dozens of shards. Back at Kringle's place, the green deer has survived his fall with only a few scrapes. Laying next to him is Nutty's jawbreaker, which becomes an eyeball and looks at him. This leads Kringle to hide in his house. Quivering, Kringle makes himself a cup of hot cocoa to soothe his nerves. Suddenly, Specter enters through the closed door for some Halloween candy. The frightened Kringle runs up to his bedroom. Phobia pops out and scares Specter away. Kringle eventually goes to sleep, dreaming of himself as a child about to meet Santa Claus at a mall. As soon as he hops on Santa's lap, however, it turns out to be Phobia in a suit. The nightmare gets Kringle to wake up screaming. Phobia does one last heinous scare by setting Kringle's oven too high, not only burning the turkey but his entire house. Kringle has had enough and fights back, using a vacuum to suck Phobia into, then tossing the vacuum into the oven. The now insane Kringle cackles as the flames consume him. Random, Lil' R, and Nutty stand in front of Kringles' burning house. Suddenly, a skeletal Kringle emerges from the flames, possessed by Phobia. He brings the reindeer on his roof to life and takes off into the air. Then he drops presents on Random and Nutty. Lil' R curiously opens the boxes to find snakes and spiders inside, leading her to run away. But Specter seems attracted to them. Kringle continues riding his haunted sled through the skies, cackling in a sinister fashion. Specter waves a friendly goodbye to him. Deaths #Kringle is burnt to the bone (though Phobia takes over his skeletal body). #Random and Nutty are crushed by presents. Injuries #Kringle falls off his roof. #Nutty pierces his mouth with ornament shards. Trivia * The title is an obvious reference to Tim Burton's ''The Nightmare Before Christmas. Another reference to the cult classic is Kringle resembling Jack Skellington after he is burnt by the flames. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Christmas Episodes